The Way You Do
by xQueen Nothingx
Summary: Adopted from Lucy Gore. A woman escapes her most recent capture and strikes up a flame with Mugen. Fuu gladly accepts her company, and soon all four are headed to Nagasaki. M for sex, violence and Mugen's foul mouth. Not overbearing though, more like a T in today's standards. Not another Fuu hate
1. Intrigue

A/N: This is a story I adopted from LucyGore. In my profile is a link to the original story, and all cred goes to her for the starting content and the setup of the character. Of course I do not own the Samurai Champloo world, characters, or anything else. Not for profit, either.

I want to try the once a week thing for a minute and see how I like that, so if you like the story, follow it! There _will _be updates. As always, concrit is appreciated =] I'm kinda scared I'm gonna botch third person point of view since I usually write from first.

The Way You Do

Chapter 1: Intrigue

She scowled as she was hurried into a new kimono and grunted as they placed make up on her face, paying no attention to the comments they made of her strange appearance. A wave of anger swept through her like violent shivers as she tied a cloth around her leg and secured a knife in it's folds. Whoever this bastard was, she was going to kill, and she was going to kill everyone else that was in her way to freedom.

"With that much money you can have any one you want. Bwahaha!" the man rumbled as a line of prostitutes filed into the room. Mugen looked at each one as they politely greeted him, except for one, which was glaring at him with a frown stubbornly fixed on her red lips. She was strange, with big holes in her earlobes. Small hints of graceful tattoos peaked through her dark red and pink kimono, adding a flare of danger to her image.

Mugen smiled at the girl, whom quickly looked away with a deeper frown.

The old man noticed the girl and hurried over to scold her, "What are you doing, you idiot? You will be punished for this insolence!" the man said as he lifted a hand to strike her. The woman quickly took his wrist and bent it backwards, making the old man yelp in pain. A vicious sound escaped her lips as body guards swarmed to disengage her, eyes livid with malice.

"That one, I want that girl." Mugen said, an eager smile crossing his lips.

The old man was freed from the woman's grip and looked at Mugen with respectful concern "But sir, this woman is a savage-"

"Shut it." Mugen interrupted as he sent a gold coin toward the old man and took the girl's arm.

"Hey there baby" he smiled wickedly, pleased to see the fire in the woman's eyes rise to match his own.

"I am no baby." Her tone never wavered, though it was indeed tinged with fear. His eyes were maddened, though she only steeled herself against them. She had to do what must be done, there was no alternative.

"I will escort you." The old man interrupted as he hurried in front of Mugen. Two men took the girl's arms, her skin white where later it would be purple. She held strong, never would she give them the satisfaction of knowing it hurt.

"This will be your room for the next three hours." said the old man as he presented a set of doors.

Mugen slid the left door open and waited for the girl to enter, relishing the resentful expression she held on her sweet face. Mugen only grinned as he watched the woman retreat into the shadows.

"Enjoy." the old man was hasty as he left the room, eager to leave the girl to be Mugen's problem.

Mugen sat down on the floor with his legs crossed, studying what his gold had gotten him, "Not much of an atmosphere, huh?"

The room was dim and almost empty, there was a small vanity to the side with a comb and a mirror lying on it, and then a closet with several drawers.

There was nothing here that would tell Mugen of the one that resided in it, for never would a prostitute be given the pleasure of a personality. The woman had sat down in front of him a few feet away, eyes churning with unfathomable emotion. She didn't sit like a proper geisha, instead her legs lay sideways as her arms supported her. She had a small neck, round shoulders, and her collar bones stuck out considerably. Once again he could see the inky tendrils poking out from under their silky covering, his grin widening as he savored the idea of finding out what they were.

Mugen then noticed a small tray containing two cups and a bottle of Sake. He nodded towards it, "Pour me some."

"No." she said simply. Her voice was deeper than average, but it had a very seductive tone to it. It was a smokers voice, raspy yet elegant.

"Feisty are we...? I'm likin' ya a lot." Mugen flirted as he took the small bottle of sake and poured it down his throat.

The woman made no reaction but only watched him with those sharp eyes of hers. She seemed to be taking in details, studying his movements.

"Well..." Mugen paused as he took his shirts off and stretched his shoulders, "Lets get down to it, shall we?" He began to move towards the woman, the way a predator would stalk it's prey. The woman stood in a defensive crouch, a fighter's stance. Mugen felt fire move to his loins as he watched the way she shifted to meet him, footwork strange yet seamless. Her movements were like water, smooth and subtle yet quick and ever changing, molding to fit the situation.

Finally the woman sprang, a snippet of silver catching the lazy light of the candle. Mugen was quick to respond, throwing his body wide. Her attack missed, and soon Mugen had caught one of her wrists. The woman, however, knew just what to do. With one deft movement, she rolled Mugen over her shoulder and flipped him back over her head. Her knife was pressed to his throat, it's exquisite blade shining darkly.

"Don't touch me. Now give me all of your money, or I will cut your throat." She calmly implored, pressing the knife to Mugen's throat hard enough to draw blood.

Mugen chuckled, in two seconds taking hold of her wrists and entrapping her against the wall, "Gotta admit, I'm really diggin' ya." His tone was offhand, bored even, causing the woman more frustration.

Mugen inhaled the scent of her as she struggled to loose herself from his grip. After a fashion the woman gave up, yet kept her grip on the knife. Not that it would do her any good, unless she figured out a way to free her arm.

"Thinking of escape?" He asked, lifting a brow. The woman ceased her movements and fixed an unreadable expression on her face, giving Mugen all the answer he needed.

For an entire minute they stayed like this, Mugen surveying the woman as she glared fiercely back into his eyes. He lowered his head and roughly claimed unwilling lips. The woman made muffled sounds and had taken hold of Mugen's tongue, biting into the muscle until blood flowed through their mouths. This gave her the moment she needed, charging against him and running him right into the ground.

Acting on instincts earned by many years of fighting to exist, Mugen rolled the mysterious geisha onto her back and held her in place. He could not hold her for long, for she smashed the pommel of her dagger into his forehead and ground it into the skull for good measure. Now she was back on top, Mugen's hands caught in her strong grip. A triumphant smile crossed her lips as adrenaline shot a wave of heat-downwards?

Suddenly confusion muddled her thoughts. She had been dreading this moment with fear-she had never been a red light district lady before. Sure, she had occasionally taken payment to comfort men on their lonely nights. But it was always consensual, never forced. She did have a rather rare apatite, one that this man was feeding. Mugen, she heard him called.

"What's a matter toots? Fire cooled?" the man teased, causing the woman's eyes to dance dangerously.

"You want to see fire?" She warned, narrowing her eyes. Mugen's cocky smirk said enough. She rose to her feet, pulling the vagabond with her. Overcome with battle-lust, she forcefully kissed his lips as she rammed him against the wall. Her hands were rough as they explored the hardened muscles, taught with pleasure. Mugen moaned as he wrapped his arms around the woman, balling her kimono in his fist and yanking it free in one deft movement. The woman ran her fingers through his soft locks, pulling them back to suck eagerly at his neck.

They stopped for breath, and for the first time naked, Mugen looked the woman up and down. Cherry blossoms adorned the hard outline of her ribs, curling their way around her breast. The blue tattoos on her ankles told him that she had been in prison, twice. The thought occurred to him that he was starting to like this woman more and more, yet he did not even know what to call her.

"You got a name?" He asked as the woman took a long drink from the bottle.

"It is Allona." the woman replied wistfully, turning to look out the window. On impulse, her name made her long to be free. To be herself again, to drink and carouse and wander the night. Mugen brought her from her thoughts with a kiss, pressing his erect manhood against her flower, causing her to sigh with want. In one deft movement, she slid Mugen inside herself.

The vagabond moaned at the sudden action, back arching against the sharpness of Allona's nails. She deftly reached between his legs and massaged his balls, sending him further into the arms of bliss.

Mugen nipped her collar bones, ran his hands across her womanly curves. Allona's roughness attracted him, her fire captivated him. Yet she was also soft, though far from delicate. For the first time in ages he felt like he was getting what he ultimately wanted, something that he liked very much.

"Mugen!" the strange woman cried his name, arching her back against him. Floods of pleasure swept over her, spasms sending Mugen to mutual heights of ecstasy. His knuckles popped as a feral growl came from deep within his throat, his whole being seeming to shake.

Then, it was over. The two lovers lay entangled atop the lone sheet, still too hot to seek it's comforts. Allona cast a glance at the clock, her stomach churning as she realized she had botched her plans.

"Our time is coming to a close. Are you going to be in the city?" Allona gave Mugen a curious expression.

"Do you think you really have it in you? I know you've got skills, but there are a lot of those guys out there." Mugen said seriously, turning to study her reaction.

She was about to reply, but then a loud cough sounded from outside. Mugen looked towards the door to see the shadowy outline of the old man. Allona merely looked wistful as she moved to open the door.

"Does the gentleman wish for more time?" the man asked in a placating tone.

Mugen groaned with displeasure as he heard this, sitting up to rifle through his clothing for more gold. After a moment his hand withdrew noting but a few clots of lint, a gesture understood by all in attendance.

. "Fuck..." he muttered in displeasure as Allona neatly tied her kimono back in place. Mugen also clothed himself, turning to take one final look at his temporary prize. Before he could even fully turn, however, the woman was upon him.

"Wait for me until tomorrow night. I will come for you." She whispered, nibbling his earlobe as a ruse. She could not help herself, she felt as if she could not simply let this man go.

Mugen did not give any indication that he had heard the words meant only for him. He merely returned to the entrance to reclaim his sword, swaggering away with a smile plastered across his bruised lips.


	2. New Beginnings

The Way You Do

Chapter 2: New Beginnings

"Mugen!" Fuu gasped as she saw him. He reeked of sex and alcohol, his lip was cut and bruised, lip stick stains dotted his neck.

"What?" he muttered in an annoyed tone as he lay by the fire that Jin was feeding with wood, resting his hands behind his head.  
"What happened to you?" the young girl asked in a high pitched tone. A small furry animal appeared from the folds of her kimono and jumped on Mugen's chest.

"None of your business," he muttered as he swatted the creature, "And shut the hell up. I did you a favor." he finished mightily, lifting his chin in mock offense.

Fuu looked to Jin with her mouth agape, anger flaring in her eyes. The cool samurai blinked and surveyed the rogue, opting to remain silent.

"What are you talking about?" Fuu asked hotly.

"I found you another bodyguard. Shes one of the best. Maybe she could even beat sourpuss over there." Mugen remarked, gesturing casually towards the raven haired man.

"Did she beat you already?" Jin shot back angrily.

Mugen gave Jin a smile, silently telling him that he was laughing at some hidden joke, "Oh she beat me alright."

"She better not be some pervert you want to keep around as your personal whore." Fuu shouted, poking a finger into Mugen's chest.

"I'm dead serious girlie, if you touch me one more time-"

"Did you, at least, make certain of her skills?" Jin interrupted, discipline kicking in and making him the voice of reason once more.

"Huh?" Mugen said stupidly, sipping more sake and swaying slightly.

Jin sighed in annoyance as Fuu made similar sounds of discontent, "Are you really that much of an idiot? Did you at least spar with this woman?"

"Don't you see the bruises?" Mugen's voice was cocky.

Fuu drew closer to Mugen and carefully scrutinized knots on his head, the angry red circle on his forehead, his cracked and bloody lips, cut neck, bruised ribs, and the numerous scratches on his arms. This was a hell of a lot more damage than either of them see most skilled samurai deal the vagabond, and admittedly their interest was peaked.

"So how did you meet her?" Fuu asked, hopping up and down in Mugen's face.

Mugen pushed the girl away and leaned back, cracking his knuckles. Unconsciously, Jin leaned closer as the seconds ticked past. Mugen knew the power he held, and milked it for all it was worth.

"So, tell us already!" Fuu finally exclaimed.

"Alright! Settle down, settle down," Mugen began imperiously, "I met her in a brothel."

"What a surprise!"

"Predictable."

"How can you suggest we travel with a whore?"

"She is not a whore!" Mugen shouted, rising so fast that the others jumped back.

Fuu looked as if she had been struck, tears forming in her eyes. Jin seemed to be looking at him accusingly from across the fire. Mugen himself seemed to be shocked, not quite understanding his need to defend her.

"She was the new one. Put up a hell of a fight, said she would come looking for me tonight." Mugen muttered, shrinking away from the glow of the fire with his arms crossed defensively.

"So you mean she plans to escape?" Fuu asked, drawn into the story already.

Mugen huffed an irritated sigh and rolled his eyes at the girl, "Duh."

"So she is being held there against her will? The poor woman. I feel like I can already relate to her." Fuu looked into the darkness, lost in thought.

At that remark, Jin raised his eyebrows and straightened his glasses on the bridge of his nose. Mugen snorted sake over his bottle and ignited a little bit of his arm on fire.

"Oh yeah, you were trapped in a brothel before?" Mugen asked doubtfully.

Fuu blushed and looked at her feet with an angry expression on her face, "I, I just meant that I can relate to feeling like you can't leave a place."

"Well, with her it's more than a feeling." Mugen argued, though Fuu was no longer protesting.

"So, what now?" Jin asked, taking them all by surprise.

"We wait." Mugen answered solemnly.

Fuu and Jin surveyed him for a second as he made himself comfortable. When it appeared he was not going to move for some time, they slowly returned to the fire, eyes churning with speculations.

Allona proudly donned her old Kimono. She wore hunting leathers underneath, worked to a thin and comfortable texture. They fit her form perfectly, moved as she moved. She had recovered her katana, the only thing she retained of her family. Taking a few throwing knives and a lot of gold, she casually made her way down the darkened hallway.

The woman hugged the shadows as she crept across the floorboards, calling upon all her knowledge to remember every creak, every groan, and avoid them at all costs. A guard stood at the far end, resting in the corner where two hallways joined. A small portion of roof lay beyond that, leading to the fence that separated the red light district from the rest of the city. If she could just get past him and onto the roof, she was free. Well, almost.

Gold pieces shifted in their pouch, temporarily catching the attention of the guard. He lifted his head and peered into the darkness, trying to discern the cause of the noise. His arms remained folded before his chest, face screwed up as if he didn't quite believe his own ears.

Allona's heart skipped a beat, she couldn't believe she might get caught for something so stupid. She didn't have enough time to wait for him to fall back into the visions of his own mind, soon the night watch would discover her absence.

Suddenly light spilled forth from somewhere behind the guard, the bold rectangle of a doorway marred by a voluptuous silhouette, "Are you looking for someone else tonight?"

Did she dare hope? This could be just the distraction Allona needed. Always opportunistic, she began to draw nearer, making sure not to give herself away this time. If he was distracted for even a minute, she could slip over the railing and make her attempt at freedom. She knew the geisha in the doorway would not give her away.

"No, sweet thing, you know I've only got eyes for you." his voice was greasy and coarse all at the same time. The woman laughed, her shadow beckoning him. The guard stumbled forward as if compelled, caught in the spell of his own lust.

This was her chance, so Allona took it. She crossed the remaining expanse of hallway on cat's feet as the couple giggled, unaware of her silent plight. In one deft movement she pulled herself over the railing. She readied herself, crouching low.

In another moment she sprang, only to be stopped when the folds of her kimono had run out of slack. Hanging off balance, she looked up into the face of the guard. The geisha was one she knew, her face a mask of sorrow. She would now doubt prepare a balm soon, anticipating the whipping Allona would no doubt receive. Little did she know that would not be necessary.

Allona quickly undid the knots that held her kimono together. With a small swish, she was once more firmly planted on the roof. Without time to contemplate her actions , she kicked with all her might to send herself sailing onto the roof of the brothel storehouse.

:Landing hard on the ceramic shingles, she scrambled to find her balance. More guards had brought torches by now, loudly arguing over who had to make the leap of faith.

The woman smiled coldly, pleased that they would get little sleep covering the mess she made of the first customer brave enough to take her on today. She was more than capable of killing him quietly, her instincts were still sharp. With that thought fixed firmly in her mind, she slid down the side of the building and pushed off onto the fence, casually dropping into a darkened alleyway lined with dust.

Revelers casually sauntered past, wearing masks and traditional clothing. It was obvious they were quite intoxicated, one pausing briefly to empty the contents of his stomach only a few feet from where Allona crouched. He was too unobservant to notice her, no movement giving her away. His tall friend, however, seemed to have more wits about him.

"Oi, what do you say that there is in there?" The man said slowly, struggling to pronounce each word. His short companion peered into the darkness, stumbling and almost falling into his own vomit. His friend began to laugh, a thick and booming noise.

In the shadows, the hidden woman began to sweat. Moments passed in painful agony as she silently pleaded with fate to smile on her this day.

"Lets get get to the going now." shorty declared in an annoyed tone, grabbing the tall man's arm and leading him away.

Allona audibly sucked in air, her lunges screaming for fresh oxygen. She had not dared even breathe, so intent was she on success. Grabbing a discarded Kimono laying on the alley floor, she dusted the dirt off and donned it with distaste. She had to do it if she wanted to blend in, no act was too heinous to spoil this fateful day.

The festival taking place was spectacular, large fireballs lit the sky in dazzling patterns. The smell of sulfur and grilled eel rode the breeze. Paper lanterns littered the sky like fireflies, rising higher and higher until they wavered and died. Wave after wave of unfamiliar faces drifted past the beautiful woman, each one twisted in some odd way. It was a night for letting go, inhibiting the senses.

But not for Allona. Her faculties were razor sharp as she scanned the crowd, searching for the one face she yearned to see. Maybe if they chose a place outside the city, she would be able to have one last night of fun with Mugen before she had to flee.

The crowds parted, making way for fire jugglers and acrobats. In the pause between groups, a lone figure was briefly outlined on a nearby bridge. His hair was wild, short and unruly. The red of his shirt was easily visible in the light of the fireworks, a thoughtful look crossing his features.

"Mugen."


	3. Infectious

The Way You Do

Chapter 3: Infectious

"Hey babe, I was starting to think I'd have to pay to see you again," Mugen remarked as the brunette slowly emerged from the shadows.

"Your smell ignites me," Allona murmured, inhaling his scent as she came to stand behind him, "The animal in me hungers for you."

"Did you kill him?" he turned to face the woman, her eyes level with his own. They were striking, seeming to glow with their own life.

Allona frowned, running her hands underneath the vagrant's shirt.

"I killed one man," She replied.

"Just one?" Mugen teased.

Allona laughed, a deep and rich sound, "So bloodthirsty, my muse?"

"Your muse?" Mugen suddenly withdrew, forehead creased.

"What would you have me call you?" The woman asked, a guarded expression crossing her face.

Mugen looked towards the sky as he contemplated her question. Finally, he huffed a sigh and met her gaze, "Co-worker, maybe."

"Co-worker?" Allona was intrigued. This strange man was offering her an opportunity, but for what purpose? Was it possible that he lacked one?

Children's laughter drifted towards the two, then the bridge vibrated under feet large and small. The sellswords moved out of the way as the children joked, wondering about the weapons they carried. The parents acted with fear and suspicion, not daring to turn their faces towards the couple.

Allona sighed with irritation as Mugen waved two figures over to the bridge.

"Hiya! My name is Fuu, you must be Allona. Mugen says you can fight as good as any samurai," The girl stated, watching the older woman's reaction carefully.

Allona cast an amused glance at Mugen before returning to Fuu, "I'm still alive, aren't I?"

"Have you ever heard of the Samurai who smells of sunflowers?" she questioned.

"Do you know him?" Allona was suddenly tense.

"He was my father. Please, if you know anything about where he is, tell me. I really need to find him," The girl pleaded.

"When I was very young, a fried of mine took a fancy to an older samurai. He would give her sunflowers all the time, except for the day he left. Walked out on her without so much as a goodbye, probably just using her. A real ass," Allona's eyes seemed distant.

"Can you remember what he looked like?" Fuu seemed hopeful, standing on tip toes to hang on every word Allona spoke.

The woman laughed, "Of course I do. He was particularly short, and so skinny a rain would wash him away. His eyes were a peculiar color, a vivid green like the first spring leaves."

"Oh. That's not him," Fuu deflated, hefting herself onto the railing. Fireworks exploded behind her, casting her sullen features in shadow.

"I'm sorry, Fuu," Allona soothed, putting an arm on the girl's shoulder.

"It's okay, I think I might be able to find him in Nagasaki." It seemed as if she wanted to say more, but was interrupted by her growling stomach.

"I'm hungry too. If I buy, will you bring the food back for me?" Allona asked, taking out a small coin purse. Fuu looked at it eagerly, holding her hands out to receive it.

"Lets go!" The young girl exclaimed, taking a mysterious dark haired samurai by the arm. She made to grab Mugen, but Allona interfered.

"I would like some assurances," Her eyes were warm and casual, but her face was hard as stone.

Fuu's face broke into understanding, nodding to emphasize that she caught on.

"You really want to spend all of this on food?" She asked, jerking the pouch to produce a sharp jangle.

"Yes," the woman answered with a Cheshire grin, "I'm very hungry tonight."

Truth to be told, Allona was eager to speak alone with Mugen. She now understood what he wanted to ask of her, but was uncertain of how she felt about his companions. She was very much entranced by the vagabond, the way his touch left a white hot trail across her skin. The very thought made her shiver, and also made his offer all the more enticing.

"You mean to ask me to travel with you, and your companions," Allona stated, letting her words hang in the humid air.

"Yeah. Got a problem with that?" Mugen asked, tone nonchalant.

"What's in it for me?" Allona asked, eyes flashing in amusement.

Mugen was taken aback, and chose not to reply right away. Instead, he ran a hand through his unruly hair and surveyed the stars. Why did he so strongly desire this woman's companionship? She was a lot like himself, in all the ways most people were not. Being able to explore those traits with another person excited him, and perhaps that was the root of his feelings. He was unsure, and decided not to linger over the matter.

"Whatever you make of it," Mugen finally broke the silence.

"How do you go about earning your money?" Allona questioned smartly, having been solicited many times.

Mugen shrugged and gave no verbal response. For Allona, that was all she needed.

"Interesting. Who is the other fellow, by the way," she asked.

"Oh, Jin? Hes nobody. Just another wandering samurai, I guess," Mugen's face was crossed with some unknown trouble.

"Does Fuu employ both of you?" Allona continued her line of questioning.

"Tricked us, more like," Mugen grumbled, kicking at some dirt on the ground. He refused to meet the woman's gaze, unaccustomed to her intensity.

"How?" she continued.

"We flipped a coin, she won. Are you an officer or somethin'?" Mugen jutted his lip out in a petulant expression.

"If I am to travel with you three, shouldn't I be curious about these things?" Allona patiently explained.

"I guess, nothin' to know, really." Mugen would not give up his grumpy stance. He was expecting more entertaining, sexual banter. The intensity and capability he sensed from her attitude now shocked him, and left him awash in a daze of swirling emotions. He could not begin to separate one from the other, let alone hang names on them.

"Hey! Don't just stand around, help us!" Fuu called from a distance.

The two turned to see her returning with the samurai, both sets of arms laden with steaming delicacies.

Allona wasted no time in claiming her prize. She bounded over to the younger woman and helped her with her load, laying everything out on the railing in a neat row. Fuu assisted her in this endeavor, and soon they had a vast buffet spread before them.

Fireworks erupted over the water, lighting the faces of the three wanderers.

The two girls, though different in age, were of the same mind-this was perfect. Fuu and Allona sighed in union as they eagerly stuffed their faces, happy that the night ended better than expected.

"Thank you so much Allona! I know you worked hard to earn that money," Fuu said earnestly.

Allona let out a wild cackle, almost dropping her tempura, "You think I actually toiled for it?"

Fuu looked taken aback as she watched Allona swallow large bites of food. Then she turned, facing Mugen with dismay, "You lied to me you big jerk!"

"What did he tell you?" Allona intervened.

The young woman's face grew red as she struggled to formulate a reply.

"I told her that you were a prostitute, and that you were going to escape tonight," Mugen interrupted.

"Neither are false. I took the money on my way out," Allona confirmed, finishing up her last bite of food with a contented sigh. She felt completely satisfied, warm even. It had been about a week since she had been able to eat the amount she wanted.

"So, how long have you been a prostitute? Were you there to pay off a debt?" Fuu pressed, though she tried to keep her tone delicate. She could not contain the burning curiosity for her would-be companion, though the manners taught by her mother curbed her enthusiasm.

"Ha! Thank you for giving me the benefit of the doubt, but no. Some slavers snagged me unawares in the forest about a week ago," Allona explained, an irritated expression crossing her face at the memory. Though, as she looked back upon it, she had nobody to blame but herself. It was definitely a bad idea to go out bathing, with her senses inhibited, alone in the woods at night. Having built a fire close by, she hadn't been hard to track.

"That sounds so terrible, I'm sorry that you had to go through that," Fuu said sympathetically.

"Thank you, Fuu," She replied, shocked at the young woman's kindness. Was she this way with every vagrant that crossed her path? For the girl's own sake, Allona hoped not.

"You know, at first I didn't want you to join us at all. Especially because Mugen suggested it! But I really do like you, Allona. Will you travel with us to Nagasaki, to look for the samurai that smells like sunflowers?" Fuu asked.

"I admire your honesty, Fuu. Yes, I would be pleased to join you."

A/N: Okay, now that Allona is with the gang, the real fun can begin! Stay tuned for their first adventure in the next chapter!


	4. Master, Master

The Way You Do

Chapter 4 – Master, Master, promised only lies.

Allona awoke, immediately assaulted by the smell of flames. Then, Fuu's high pitched scream from somewhere beside her.

She sat up immediately, taking in the smoke pouring in from cracks in the ramshackle hut. The timbers were growing smaller-they were being burned alive from the outside in.

"Allona! What do we do?" Fuu exclaimed fearfully.

"Relax, we'll survive," the woman soothed despite her own panic. Looking around, she saw no other option. They were going to have to run through the flames.

"Draw your weapon, Fuu, what hand do you hold it in?" Allona asked quickly.

"L-left," Fuu replied.

"Perfect," Allona breathed, drawing her own weapon. She flung a blanket over the young woman's head, picking up a pillow to shield her own body. "On the count of two, start running," she ordered the young girl, holding her tightly about the shoulders with the arm that was free.

"One," she braced herself, "Two." And she began running full speed, holding the pillow up against the hard wall of wood and flame. With a splintering crack, they broke though their fortress of death. Allona cast aside her pillow and yanked Fuu free of the blanket in one motion.

They were surrounded. Greasy men wielding katanas stood in a semi-circle around the girls, leering and laughing with malice.

"Looks like we got a bonus," one man joked.

"Yeah, death," a man's voice spoke from the shadows. There were flashes of metal, then quite suddenly Mugen and Jin were standing before their companions. One by one, the men fell dead. Shouts echoed in the distance, the excited voices of more approaching.

"Lets move," Mugen commanded, looking around for the best direction to flee.

"Not so fast," a sultry voice spoke from the shadows. A tall man emerged, pale face almost shining in the moonlight.

"You bastard," Allona spoke, startling the other three.

"You know this guy?" Mugen asked hotly.

"He bought me when I was a little girl. I can't remember my parents' faces, but I can remember his, and the evil that lies beyond it," Allona spoke lowly.

"Now, now," the man chuckled, "That's no way to speak to your Master."

"You haven't been my master for a long, long time," Allona spoke slowly, carefully. Fear hammered in her chest as memories flooded to the surface, ones she had hoped to bury. The Master with the whip, scrubbing the floors with hands and feet numb from cold, her stomach always hungry.

"Run, I'll catch up to you," she instructed her friends.

"No, I'm not leavin' you here all by yourself, girlie," Mugen contradicted.

"I'm flattered, but I'll be fine. You need to keep Fuu safe. Now, go!" she pleaded.

"How touching," the Master sneered, "For that, I just might let them go-that is, if you come along quietly."

"She isn't going anywhere with you," Mugen defended.

The master only smirked, "Oh? Care to stop me?" He snapped his fingers, and more guards appeared. This time, they were bigger, and looked meaner.

"Well hell," Allona breathed, lunging at the one nearest her.

All at once, a commotion broke out. Fuu was screaming, the Master was laughing, and the clash of swords rose high into the night air. Allona parried, ducked, kicked, spit, slashed, stabbed, unable to think about anything else but the fight.

"No! He's getting away!" Fuu screamed, pointing after the retreating form of the Master.

_That's his flaw_, Allona thought, _always leaving his dogs to fight his battles_. Seeing he opportunity, she quickly jumped onto the head of a nearby man. She stabbed down forcefully, at the same time hopping onto another and doing the same. Blood spurted from the man's head like a fountain, spraying the entire assembly in crimson.

Fuu screamed again, attempting to wipe the blood from her face but only smearing it. Mugen spat casually on the ground, and Jin wiped his glasses.

"You know how I feel, Allona," the Master spat, snaking an arm around the woman's throat. She struggled, but soon felt the press of a blade and the cold feeling of metal cutting flesh. Recoiling, she held absolutely still, furious that she had let him sneak up on her.

"No, I don't know how you feel. You're an insane, wicked man!" she cried. An instant later, she was looking down at the tip of a dagger protruding from her chest.

"You bastard!" Mugen screamed, charging the man.

Allona fell, though Fuu quickly positioned her comfortably on her side. She watched as Jin and Mugen ran after the Master and his remaining guards, feeling her eyelids grow heavy. A tickle in her throat caused her to cough, expelling hot crimson droplets onto the ground. She blinked, then found that she no longer had the strength to open her eyes. Slowly, she drifted into a numb void.

Allona awoke once more to the small of smoke. This time, the accompanying sounds were the raised voices of her companions.

"No, save some for Allona!" Fuu insisted.

"She can get some more when she wakes up," Mugen replied.

"I'm awake now," Allona interjected, sitting up to take in her small surroundings.

They were in the room of an inn or house, with a small fire pit in the center, a nice breeze rushing in from the accompanying vent in the ceiling. The light flickered off the paper walls, and figures slowly moved past. Seconds later, a door opened and shut and the four were once more alone.

"How do you feel?" Fuu asked.

Allona stretched and winced at the pain she felt in her abdomen, "Fine enough. Thank you, Fuu, for healing me."

"Yackety yack, is that all girls do?" Mugen teased. Fuu's face grew red and she made to argue but Allona placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Good to see you, too," Allona teased back, turning Mugen's irritated frown into a light smile. He moved his spoon around in his soup and took a loud sip.

"I bet you're pretty hungry," Fuu said, offering Allona a bowl.

"Thank you!" Allona exclaimed, moving towards the pot.

"It's really us who should be thanking you. We got the stuff we needed with some of your money," the young woman admitted bashfully. Allona merely laughed, setting Fuu at ease, as she eagerly consumed the hot liquid.

"Well, I'm gonna go for a walk. Be back later," Mugen excused himself.

Allona struggled to stand, but found she could not.

"Wait, Mugen, come here," she asked.

The vagabond obliged, making a show of reluctance as he bend his head down to listen to her whispered words.

"Get me some of the good European red Sake, and a bottle of regular Sake. Heck, make it three," she beseeched, pressing a small coin-purse into his hand, "We will enjoy it together."

Mugen's eyes flashed wildly before he stood to leave, followed shortly after by Jin. That left the two girls to their own devices.

"So, why is that guy still looking for you?" Fuu asked, breaking the silence.

"Because he thinks that I'm his property until the end of my life," Allona explained shortly.

Fuu opened her mouth to ask another question, but a dirty look from the woman silenced her.

"Do you think he will be back?" the young woman finally asked.

"I don't know, this is the first time I've seen him in seven years," Allona admitted, shifting uncomfortably.

"Well, as long as it doesn't threaten my search," Fuu paused, looking as if she was debating on her next words, "I guess I don't mind Mugen looking out for you."

"Hey, I don't need him looking out for me," Allona defended abruptly.

"Well, you probably would have died if he hadn't stopped that guy," Fuu pointed out.

"Very true, and I am extremely grateful to all of you for saving me. However, if he shows up again it's just best that you run. If I die, then it's my problem," the woman explained, her red lips tightening into a thin line.

Fuu did not know how to begin again after silence fell once more, so they settled down in their respective spaces. After an hour had gone by, there was a knock on the door.

"Could it be the owner or something?" Fuu asked, rising to answer it. Taking quick steps, she swept the door back a few feet. Whomever stood on the other side frightened the girl, causing her to take fearful steps back inside.

"What is it, Fuu?" Allona asked.

"Looks like I got twice what I paid fer," he guffawed, grabbing towards Fuu, "Now play nice."

"No, you creep!" Fuu screamed. Then, a curious thing happened. One of her breasts seemed to come alive, rustling around in her kimono. A second later, a small furry creature poked its head out and blinked at the large man.

"Huh?" he wheezed. The squirrel blinked again and then threw its self at the man, causing him to howl and thrash about.

"Alright, Fuu!" Allona cheered, earning a big smile from the younger woman.

The man tripped over Allona's belongings and fell on her fragile form, causing her wounds to cry out in violent protest.

Allona refused to give in to the pain. The white hot agony was hard to push aside, yet somehow she managed to curl her slender arms around the man's neck, holding one hand behind his head for leverage. With little effort, she squeezed the life out of another human being. A full minute after he ceased to struggle, the beauty let go.

"Is he dead?" Fuu asked, inching closer with a face of disgust.

"Yes," Allona replied, voice free of doubt.

Fuu caught that tone, turning to regard the woman with a new weariness, "You've done this before, haven't you?"

"Honey, in this world more men are going to try to rape you than you can keep track of. Maybe not, if you're a village wife. But you and I are not, so you better get used to this type of crap," the woman replied dryly, a coarse laugh turning wet.

Looking down, Fuu could see a vivid red blooming from beneath her bandages. "Oh, no! Your wound!" she worried.

"I'll be fine. Right now, we have to get this guy out of here before his 'friends' come looking for him," Allona's tone was all business as she used the man's sword as a walking stick, "Go get the guys, Mugen should be at the bar."

"How do you know?" Fuu asked speculatively, feeling uncomfortable at how familiar the new woman was with her vagabond.

Allona rolled her eyes, "If he isn't then I'll kick his ass. I told him to bring me some Sake earlier, and a bottle of European wine. You'll need a glass of it yourself, after all this."

Fuu nodded and silently set out on her mission, determined to get this night over with.

Now alone, the woman set a pot of water on the fire with some worn cloth floating serenely in its depths. She would have to pull some threads out in order to knot her skin back together. Next, she rolled the man over to the empty bathing basin in the corner of the room and hefted half his body over the rim.

With a sigh, she withdrew her short-sword and began to deftly cleave the flesh from the man's brutish body. It was not a hard task for Allona, years of hunting her own meat had taught her well how to butcher an animal. Humans were no different, as far as she was concerned.

As she broke each bone free, she would toss it into the fire where it would snap and sizzle. Once they were well roasted, Allona would stomp them into unrecognizable pieces and toss them someplace out of the way.

"Allona, what are you doing?" Fuu practically screamed.

"Shhh!" Allona hissed back, glaring at the young woman.

"Sorry," Fuu amended in a whisper, "What are you doing?"

"Well, we are in the heart of a town. Our best bet is to destroy him, and leave no evidence of what transpired. If anyone questions us, we will just say we were all having sex and didn't have room for him. He moved on, a little sad, and that was the last we saw of him. Don't give me that look, Fuu, nobody will believe us if we just say he didn't show up," Allona explained as she finally made her way to the skull, slopping out the brain and tearing off the scalp.

Fuu sighed, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"This is for you," Jin interjected as the woman began to wash her hands.

Looking up, Allona's heart sunk in her chest. She took the piece of bamboo from the samurai and flipped the hidden latch without even looking.

_My sweet disobedient pet,_

_When will you learn to come when I call you?_


End file.
